Never Again will i turn away from you
by NeNa666
Summary: What happends when letty leaves the team after the heist. My first fanfic plz b nice. It will get better! Dom n Letty ...all da way!
1. All Alone

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Bla Bla Bla. U know the drill.

Authors Note: This si my first Fanfic so ppl be nice. Im only 15 and read ons of fanfic so I decided to give it a shot. So ppl tell me if I suk and ya remember its my first time. REVIEW PLZ! And tell me if I should add on more or stop cuz I suck. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1.

It hade been two years since I left Dom and the team. The two longest years of my life. I had packed up during the night and left as quietly as I could. The coward's way out u could say. I didn't want to make a scene. My life with Dom revolved around sceans. Him cheating, me finding out, then me leaving and then coming back. But this time things changed. I never did end up coming back. It made two years that I was alone. And to tell you the truth I didn't care anymore. That's what Dom did to me. I had always been the tough girl, who could always take care of herself. But I never really needed to. I always had Dom and the team. But now, I was alone and learned to live alone. All the cheating and lies killed me. Emotionally all I was, was a stone wall that no one could get through. I had moved to Baja, Mexico. Alone with hardly any money and no memories from the life I used to have. The only thing I kept was my car. My pride and joy, I guess. Funny how things happened. Dom used to always talk about coming here with me. Baja used to be a dream place for me. Some where that I knew I would be happy in. But now Baja is simply Baja.

Three innocent people died after the heist. Vince, Jesse, and an innocent baby. God I was pregnant and I hadn't even known. I found out when I was lying there alone in that cold hospital bed waiting for the doctor to tell me what was wrong. I'll always remember those words till the day I die. _I'm so sorry but you miscarried your child_.

They said that I was lucky I was still alive. That the impact to my stomach could of killed us both. That it was a miracle that I came out with simply a concussion and a couple if broken ribs. They told me that I should be thankful that god spared me. I quit believing in god after that day. How could god spare me and not an innocent child? Everything that I believed in since a was small crumbled to my feet on that day.

Dom never found out that their was a child. I never told him. When I got back to L.A I wasn't the same person anymore. Jesse had died by a gunshot to his lungs. By the time they had gotten him to a hospital it was too late. The same thing happened to Vince. He was in critical care for two days. Then one morning Mia called crying saying that he had died during the night. The doctors said it was because he had lost too much blood.

I blamed it all on Dom. When I think about it now I know I was wrong but back then all that was left in me was rage and darkness. I had lost my baby, Jesse and Vince. All because Dom wanted to make some easy cash. He had said only this last time and then we would stop. Because of that one last time my family died. I died, and I lost everything that I had worked so hard to get. For two months I told myself that I would get over it. That in time I would learn to forgive Dom. But that never happened.

I would simply lock myself in my room and cry all day in the dark. I had changed and everyone saw that. Dom used to stay home and try to talk to me but I would never listen. Then he started going out and he wouldn't come back for days. That's when I found out he was cheating on me.

One day I decided I would try to go out with Mia. So we went to one of the races. When i got there, of course Dom was surrounded by skanks. But he wasn't pushing them away like he used to do. Then I saw him lift one of them up and say that she was his trophy. _ His trophy? I was his trophy!_

Then all I remember was everything going dark and feeling myself fall to the pavement. That night when I woke up I was in my bed. That's when I realized nothing could ever be the same again. I would never forgive Dom and forget what happened. So I had to leave. I packed my stuff in a duffle bag and left without a word. No note no explanation. I just left.

So here I was. Two years later working at a drive in, wondering if I would ever be happy again. I really doubted it.

Letty. Letty!...LETTY! I heard someone screaming my name from the kitchen.

Ya sorry. My boss was looking at me like I had gone crazy. I knew she was going to fire me soon. I always got to work late and was always dreaming. God waitressing. Who would of thought? The only reason I still had this job was because Mrs.Dasilva was friends with my mom when she was still alive. But I knew it want going to last. So I slowly walked to the back room dragging my feet that were sore from wearing these stupid shoes. Who ever designed these damn uniforms was a total ass that had no clue what the word comfort meant.

Leticia someone called this morning looking for you. They said it was important so I told them that they could reach you at the motel. Some one was looking for her. She had no friends here in Baja. She hardly went out and when she did it was only to go racing for a bit of cash to pay for food and rent. It couldn't be anyone from L.A. No one knew where she went.

Did you ask who it was? If it was anyone from L.A and they had found out where she went. She would have to leave. She wasn't close to being ready to see them again. None of them.

No, chicka. I'm sorry I was really busy I just gave them the number to your room. They seemed like they knew you so I wasn't really worried or anything. Great now someone was looking for her. She had to leave.

Letty quickly went to grab her purse and car keys and left the diner without saying goodbye. If some one was looking for her she had to move and fast. It might be Mia or some one she owed money two. She didn't care who. All she knew was that, either way she was in shit.

Letty ran to her car, got in and put her key in the ignition and pressed on the gas. Rubbing her tiers on the pavement she took off towards her motel. Hoping that no-one had found her yet.


	2. Out of Love with The World

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimers:_** Bla bla bla I own nothing you know the drill.

**__**

**__**

**_Authors Note:_** K well again I repeat what I said before. This is my first fanfic and I don't think I'm amazing at it but im okay. So yap ppl don't be to harsh. PLEASE REVIEW and be nice!

**Chapter 2 ----Out of Love with the World----**

Letty pressed down on the clutch and went into fifth gear. She had to get back to her apartment as fast as possible. It wasn't really an apartment. It was more of one single room and a tiny bathroom attached to it. The lack of space didn't really bother her. She didn't spend anytime in her apartment.

When she moved to Baja. She never really felt safe alone in her apartment. But after a while she ended up learning that wherever she went she was always alone. That's how she felt. Even if she was at a race with hundreds of people around her she always felt alone. Inside she was empty. The funny thing was that she licked it that way. The feeling of emptiness wasn't so bad after you learned to live with it. It was overwhelming how the numbness came over her so quickly and that she had had no intention on stopping it. To her it was better to constantly feel numb then feel any pain. Throughout her life she had felt enough pain and had no intention on letting anyone else cause her any. She was a stone wall and that's how she licked it.

When Letty looked up she realized that she had arrived at her apartment. It still surprised her how she knew the streets of Baja so well.

As she stepped out of her car she looked around at her street. As usual it was deserted. Baja wasn't a rich place but she lived in the part of town where everyone tried there best to avoid. The part of town where getting raped in your own stairway wasn't news to anyone anymore. She locked her car and ran into her building.

The one elevator in the building was broken so she took the stairs. Lucky for her she lived in the basement. When she got to her door she saw a little piece of paper taped to it. It was probably her landlord reminding her that rent was due for a week now and she still hadn't paid. Well she would get to that later, now time was ticking and she had to get the hell out of this shit hole. She unlocked the 10 locks on her door._ You could never be too safe…_ Then walked in. She dumped the paper in the trash. Then headed to the only piece of furniture she owned. A tiny bed she had bought for 50 bucks at the flee market. On the bed there were all her clothes and other possessions. She dumped everything she owned and everything that was important to her in her duffle bag. The same bag that she had left L.A with. Then headed to the bathroom. Lifted the toilet seat up and took the cash she hid there. Exactly 2000 dollars. She was going to use it to move out of this dumb. But I guess that would have to wait. She ran back to her room, grabbed her bag and walked out the door without even locking the locks. There was nothing in there valuable anyway.

She walked out of her building, got in her car and drove off with out seeing the two black Nissan maximas stop right in front of her building.

She drove off wondering where she was going to go. Maybe buy a plane ticket so she could get out of this place and no one could find her. But where would she go? Canada? Hell no! She wasn't in that much trouble. Living in huts with the caribous and beavers would have to wait. She thought with a smirk on her face.

She was going to go back to all she had ever known. All she had ever loved. She was going back to L.A. Going back to the team. But not going back to **DOM**. That part of her life was over with and she was sure of that.

_** Authors note:**_ Yes i know its short but i had an essay do for next morning in class so i wrote something small and fast. I know nothings major is happening right now in this story but i swear it'll get better. For all u letty dom lover out dere u wont b dissapointed. Oh n ya if deres any spelling mistakes im sorry i just hate checking things over.. Have fun ..n enjoy!


	3. Ever so Sweet

**_Disclaimers:_ I own nothing (even if i wish i had vin for a while lol) Nothing is mine bla bla bla you knwo the drill.**

_**Authors Note:**_** OK so this is my firts fanfic...and im 15(gunna be 16 in 2 weeks yay for me) So please review and dnt be to harsh! Have fun!**

**Lettys POV**

The first month that I had left Dom and the team I used to think that I'd never be able to find my way back to them. My way back home. Later I would ask myself if I had ever had a home. When Tony Toretto welcomed me into his home. I was actually happy. But then that one hot summer day at the race, when everything changed. When Tony died and Dom went to jail I knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. Deep down I knew that the Torettos were not my real family. That they would never be. Again I felt alone. But I would never tell anyone that.

When Dom came back two years later from Lompoc everyone seemed happy. But it still never felt right. I knew that one day I was going to get hurt again and there would be no one there to fix it. No one there to get me out of that dark hole. I'd be alone. But I was wrong about one thing. There was someone there to help me. Some one that would always be there and would never leave. Myself. I dealt with my problem, alone and now im stronger better and don't need anyone to help me with anything. When you depend on someone, those people always find a way to hurt you.

Exactly a year after I left the team was when everything started going bad. When I started racing again. The races in Baja were completely different then the ones I was used to in L.A. In Baja everything was so much more…….serious I guess. To these people these races weren't just races. They meant life and death. Literally. If you lost and couldn't pay up you'd get bruised up and in the hospital. Sometimes even killed. Races weren't a lifestyle here like in L.A, they were a life source. There were no flashy cars with neon's and leather seats. They were oldies with amazing motors with so much nos pumped up that with only a lighter your life could be in danger. I always thought that we used to take it seriously in L.A. But now that I think about it, what were doing were simple games.

The first time I went to a race. I was sure I was going to win. I mean I used to be part of the toretto team. In my mind you couldn't get much better then that.

I remember getting out of my car and being amazed. There was no loud music coming out of the trunks of cars, no racer skanks letting everything loose and no laughter. Everything was dead serious.

When I got out my car they all looked at me as if I was a freak. Maybe it was the tight clothes I decided on wearing or simply my car that looked like a toy compared to there cars. But I knew something was off.

I was surprised that they actually let me race but they did. It was ten grand winner takes all. I accepted telling them that if I lost they would get the pink slip to my car. They looked surprised but accepted. I guess my toy wasn't so bad after all. I don't know why I was so sure about winning this race. I mean I hadn't ever seen cars like these and had no clue if the drivers were good or not. But I remember getting in my car with all the confidence in the world.

The second I pressed on the gas everything was a blur. I was again overwhelmed by that amazing feeling. The feeling of speed. It was as if I was flying, as if I owned the world and everything in it. In those couple moments nothing else matters. I would always remember those words. Dom's words.

I passed the finish line first and when I got out of my car to get the money I'd just won all I could remember now was being hit in the face. The three other racers jumped me and beat me up till I fell unconscious from all the pain.

Even thinking about it now made me sick I'd woken up about two hours later. Alone on the wet floor beside me car. I remember actually being to numb to feel anything. For a moment I thought I had died. But then I had tried to get up and the excruciating pain in my lower back brought me back down. I was bleeding. The only thing I remember after that was falling unconscious on the floor again.

I'd woken up in a cold hospital bed and memories had come rushing back to me. When I had lost my child. Dom and my child. I tried to get up but was too weak.

The doctor had told me that a little girl had found me on the floor bleeding. She had called and ambulance and they had had to operate me. I had been stabbed in the back. The knife had been placed extremely near my spinal cord. The doctor had told me that I had been lucky to not have been killed. They had operated and the doctor said I would be fine and would be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days.

As the doctor said, four days later I was walking out the hospital doors…alone. I had thought about calling Dom and the team. But I just couldn't bring myself to doing that. I had worked so hard to get over that part of my life and I wasn't going to ruin everything now. Not for something as small as a street fight. So I walked on with no regrets.

Thinking about it now. I've had a lot of luck in my life. If you can really call it that. I had been in so many accidents and fights in my life. But I had always been lucky. But one small thing had killed Jesse. Had killed Vince and had killed my child. One stupid thing and I had lost so much but again I had been lucky. Sometimes being lucky wasn't so much of a good thing. Sometimes you just wish someone else had been lucky and not you. But in life you never get what you want, what you ask for. That was something else I had had to learn the hard way in life. I had to move on. Get on with my life and that was just what I did.

As I was driving towards L.A memories came flooding back to me. My life before Dom, my life with Dom and my life after Dom. I still wasn't sure which I liked the best. I didn't want to think about that right now. Making things more complicated then they already were going to help at all. So I kept myself occupied thinking about all the memories that I kept in my hearth. The ones that still haunted my dreams. Day and night.

Dom and my first kiss.

_**Flashback**_

_The day Dom came back from Lompoc. I had just turned sixteen two weeks ago and to be completely honest, I felt no different then when I was fifth teen. I had woken up that morning thinking, Dom's coming back today. He's coming back! I had been in love with him since the first time I'd met him. But to him all I had ever been was the little tomboy with attitude who was into cars. To him I was annoying. True, I did always follow him and Vince around, but they were way more fun to hang out with then Mia. She was really nice and all but while I'd rather play with toy cars and help Tony with the garage mia would rather be playing with her easy bake oven and her Barbies. So I'd follow Dom and Vince around all day. They really had had no respect for me until I helped Dom fix the car in the garage. He had been working on it for the last three hours so I got up and helped him. Five minutes later the car was working and Vince and Dom where both looking at me amazed. A bit annoyed but amazed. After that day the boys had accepted me as one of them. Even if I was young they had accepted me._

_I was in the garage when Dominic had come back. I was working on repairing an old engine that wasn't working anymore. Then suddenly I was lifted off the ground by big muscular arms that I didn't recognize. When the person put me back Down I looked back and saw Dom. I really different Dom, if I may add. He had shaved his hair off and had the biggest muscles I had ever seen. Wow he had changed so much. But at the same time I had too._

_That afternoon we had a barbecue in the backyard Dom was at the grill, I was shooting hoops with Vince and Mia was inside. I walked up to Dominic and gave him a hug. I just couldn't believe that he was back. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful brown eyes in the world and at that moment I saw that Dominic had been scared of coming back. Scared of what might happen. So I got up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek._

_"I'm glad your back Dominic. We missed you." I told him just above a whisper._

_"I'm so happy to be back. So happy to see everyone again. To see you. I missed you Letty." He told me and when I looked into his eyes I knew he was telling the truth. He had really missed me. Maybe as much as I had missed him. Then suddenly his lips were on mine._

_The late afternoon suddenly spun away. From somewhere up the street I heard a child shriek with laughter. A car drove by. A faint sound of hedge clippers drifted to my ears. All of those sounds seemed very far away and disconnected from reality. What was real was Dominic's mouth on mine, his tongue tangling with mine, the warm male scent of his body filling my lungs. And his taste---Oh...His taste. He tasted of chocolate as if he had just eaten a Hershey bar. I wanted to devour him._

_"Hell ya baby!" We both heard someone scream from far away. When they looked up they saw Vince grinning at them. Its about time. Vince stated, laughing._

_"SHUT UP VINCE!" We both screamed together._

_**End of flashback.**_

I started paying more attention to where I was heading. Now wasn't the time to get in an accident. Half an hour later I looked up and saw a sign saying WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES

Almost there I taught. Almost there…

_**Authors note:**_

Ok so I like this chapter I hope you guys like it too. Again I'm sorry if I made any spelling mistakes I don't like going over things. If any one has any comments or advice or ideas for this story just review and let me know. Thanks a lot! ENJOY!


	4. My Goodbye's

Disclaimers .. : ...I own nothing im just borrowing u know da drill. 

Authors Note : Well thanks to everyone who reviewed. U guyz r da best! I know its been a while since i haven't written a new chappy but ya my computer broke so….now its up and dats all dat matters. If anyone has any comments plz R-E-V-I-E-W!

My Goodbye's 

No One's POV 

When Letty arrived in Los angeles she headed straight for the cemetary without even thinking. She'd never went to see Jesse and Vince's graves after their funerals, it was just to hard for her. Letty drove up into the parking lot in front of the cemetary gates. When the guys had died Mia was the one who had made all the plans for the burials. She had called everyone to let them know. She had called the church the funeral home and had found the place where they were going to be buried. It was a little seclueded cemetary on mountin. It was beautifull small and peacefull. She had found the best place to bury and forever say goodbye to their friends. Mia had done this without crying once. Those couple days everyone was in a daze. Thinking it had all been a dream and when they would wake up the next morning they would find Jesse and Vince downstairs in the kitchen fighting over sometying as stupid as cereal. But that day never came. Mia was the one who had kept her head up and had made sure that we all survived. No one had made any plans for anything , so she had took it upon herself to arange everything and made sure that what sahe had left of her family wouldnt crumble to her feet.

Letty got out of her car and made sure not to make to much noise when she closed the door. She never wanted to admit it but cemetary's had always scared her. If it wasn't for Jesse and Vince she would of never stepped foot in one. She slowly walked to the big black iron gates that opened the doors to the cemetary and walked in. They had buried Jesse and Vince in the far end of the cemetary where at night if you looked a bit further you could see the busy lights of L.A eluminating the sky. It was exactly what they boys would of loved. Both of them had hatted peace and at the same time craved it,and now they had it.

As she walked on the gravel path towards the back of the cemetary tears came back to her eyes. Remembering that one day, when her world crashed. The day that the team buried Jesse and Vince.

FlashBack 

_Letty's POV_

_When i woked pu that morning i was laone in my bed again. Me and dom never slept in the same bed anymore. I wouldnt let him get close to me. When i woke up i wished that dom hadent't listened to me when i told him to fuck off and leave me alone. I wished that he was here right now holding me in his arms telling me that everything was going to be okay. That we were going to get through this together and we were going to be happy again. But Dom wasn't there that morning and i knew that wasn't going to be there ever again._

_So I'd slowly gotten out of bed remebering everything that had happened. I wouldnt let myself cry, i had done enough of that, and had realized that my tears and the tears of anyone else would never bring back my friends. Would never bring back Jesse and Vince. So I slowly walked to the dresser that Doma nd I shared. Took out the close that Mia had went out to buy for me. It was a simple , respectable black dress. Nothing flashy didnt show any skin. It was just a dress. Something i would never wear. But i really didnt care anymore. So I put the dress on and slowly walked down the stairs ot the kitchen knowing that Mia, leon and Dom were probobly waiting down there for me._

_We slowly drove to the cemetary in complete silence only hearing the sound of rain hitting the roof of the car. The weather matched exactly how we all felt. Out of place. They were in the middle of summer and it was raining. They were supposed to be invincible, they were the Toretto's but now they were going to a cemetary to say good bye to theire friends. How could everything had gone so wrong._

_I sat throught the hole serivice without shedding one tear. Deep down i knew that Jesse and V wouldn't of liked to see me cry. They wouldn't want me to be in any more apin. So I stayed strong and said goodbye to the friends i would never see again. I watched as the cofind dissapeared in the earth and as they covered up all traces of ever being a hole in the ground. I remeber feeling people around me leaving but i still couldnt get up and leave. A couple of minutes later i felt Dom help me get up. I remember hearing him whisper in my ear that they were gone. That we had to leave. That when i started screaming. I started punching his chest telling him that it was his fault. That everything that ha dhappened was because of him. That i hated him._

_I remember seeing Dom eyes. I had only seen him look like this once before. When Tony died. I saw that Dom knew that he could of done somthing , knew that yes, in a way it was his fault. But i just couldn't bring myself to forgive him…i just couldn't._

_I remember feeling the need to run up to him and ask him for forgiveness but my hearth just wouldn't let me do it. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

I looked down at the two grave stones in front of me. One was white and the other black. One for Jesse and one for Vince. I slowly read what was inscribed on the stones.

_Jesse 'Toretto'_

_1983/2001_

_Lost but never forgotten._

_Keep a place up there for us with the car gods Jesse._

_We'll never forget you kid._

'Oh god, Jesse!' I whispered to myself. Deep down i guess i still couldn't beleive that he was gone. Why did he have to leave. He was just a kid. He counted on us to take care of him and in the end we all let him down. He shouldn't have died. Life is so unfair.

Then i slowly turned my head and looked at Vince's grave stone. Mia had chosen black. Not because he was a bad guy or anything, just because she knew that Vince would of probobly started growling if he found out that we had given him a white or grat stone. He would of called it a sissy stone and would of been mad. So Mia got him a simple black stone with a littl carving of an angel on th back. It was beautifull.

_Vince 'Toretto'_

_1977/2001_

_In memory of a great man._

_Coyote's R us_

_Hope there's enough food up there for you V._

Mia had made sure that the stones were different then all the other ones. Jesse and Vince were different then everyone else. So there stones couldn't be like all the other ones. They had to be different, it was like a sign of respect to Mia. She was right.

I slowly kneeled down and started talking to the guys. Telling them about everything taht happened since they left. Telling them that without them nothing would ever be the same, and that everyone missed them. I continued talking to them till night came and then i decided it was time to leave.

I said my goodbye's, and placed over each grave a single white rose.

I slowly got up and walked back towards my car got in and started and slowly left. Drying the one tear that slowly made its way down my face.

I continued driving for a while, looking at everything that i haden't seen for the pass two years. It surprised em how everyone thing seemed the same. How everyone looked so happy and unnafected by everything. It amazed me how other people's lives could be so happy, so normal. While mine was a complete mess. But who ever said that life was fare. I stopped my car when i saw a phone booth and decided that it was now or never.

I picked up the phone, pulled out a quarter from my back pocket and dialed the number.

'Hello?' I heard Mia say. She sounded different. She didn't sound like the Mia that I used to know. The Mia that had always to much enthusiam in her. Now she sounded dead. Like if hse haden't slept in years.

'Hello, is anyone there?' I heard Mia repeat.

'How….how ya livin gurl?' I asked stutering a bit. Since when did i stuter. God i'm making a fool out of myself.

'Letty? Is that you?' I heard Mia say with concern in her voice. I could hear that she was about to explode with excitment with hering my voice. But i had to make sure that she wouldnt tell Dom that I was back.

'Ya Mi, it's……' I didn't even have time to finish what i was saying. Mia had started screaming her lungs out. Asking questions. How I was, if I was back in L.A, that she had been really worried about me.

'Ohmygod! Letty thank GOD your comming back. I was going crazy here without you. So much has happened since you left. When are you comming back to the house?' Mia just couldn't stop askibng questions. Now she sounded more like her old self.

'Listen Mia. I can't talk for long. Yes i'm in L.A and I'm happy to hear about you too gurl. But i'm not staying here for long, I just have a favor to ask you.' I knew she was goig to get mad at me. But for gods sake how could she even think that I would stay here. I was already stressed out and I'd only been here for a couple of hours. Imagine what I would look lik in a couple of days?

'What do you mean your not staying. LETTICIA GONSALEZ I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE US AGAIN. I WON'T.' Mia screamed through the receiver.

'Mia! What are you screaming about down there. Who are you talking too?' I heard a gruffy voice ask Mia from far away.

It was Dom. I could recognize his voice anywhere. But he too sounded different. He sounded sad. He sounded like a man who had nothing to live for. Like someone who had been alone for too long.

'Dom! It's Letty! She's back!' Letty heard Mia scream extremely loud to her brother.

Oh shit! This was bad I wasn't planing on Dominic ever knowing that I was back. Seeing him again would be to hard for me. I knew that if a saw him again all the walls that I'd built over the pass two years would crumble down to my feet. I just couldn't let that happen. I worked too hard to let everything go to waste.

Then I hung up the phone. I would just call back Mia tomorow when Dom would prbobly be at the garage working.

I walked back to my car trying to deal with all the mixed feelings that I felt all at once. It had been so long since I had heard his voice. Then, that's when I realised that it had been much to long since I had heard any of there voices and it was time to face my fears. All of them. I had to go back to the fort. Go back to the team…well atleast what was left of it.

Author's Note : Hope everyone liked it. It isn't great but its okay. I had to show some more of Letty's feelings befor i brought her back to the team. There is going to be many more surprises comming in the next couple of chapters. PLZ review to let me know if i should continue writing or just stop lol! HAVE FUN!


	5. I'll get you back

_Disclaimers :_ I don't own anything related ot the fast and the furious bla bla bla you know the drill.

**_Author's Note :_ Thanks to everyone who read and posted. Your all so sweet. I know its been a really long time since I updated but I've been having some problems. But now I'm back and better then ever. Thanks to everyone who reviewes oh and PS : I LOVE FEEDBACK! I L-O-V-E it! Oh and this is the first time i'm writting in Dom's POV so I hope you guys like it. If not and you want me to stick wit Letty i will. Just tell em thanks.**

I'll get you back 

_Dom's POV_

I'd been working on these damn insurance papers for the garage for the last 2 hours and now all I could hear was Mia screaming her little lungs out downstairs. God what was happening to her? I was actually surprised to hear her screaming. Since Letty left all Mia did was cook and clean. She never went out anymore and most of the time she wanted to be alone. Sometimes I would find her asleep on the couch in the living room. Asleep on photo albums from before everything changed. From the days that the Toretto team were still invincible. God I missed that feeling. We were all so young but so happy. I mean, I had everything anyone could ever dream of. An amazing sister who practically took care of everything. These three guys that helped me at the garage and at the same time were my family, and I had Letty. God I missed her. I know that I gave her every reason to leave me but still she was mine and in my head back then nothing and no one would ever take her away from me. But in the end I lost her. Not really a surprise after the way i treated her constantly. But that was a long time ago. Two years to be exact. We'd gotten back from one of the many races I went to and when Mia went upstairs to check on her she was gone and all her things weren't there anymore.

I wouldn't believe that she'd left so ran around the house screaming her name but all that answered back to me was complete silence. That's when I realized that she was really gone and probably for good this time. Since that day i dedicated my time to the garage and the races. I completely ignored all the "Racer Skanks" as Letty used to call them. I kept on racing but stopped living. That's when I realized everything that I'd lost, everything that I'd taken for granted. I'd lost the most important thing that I'd had in this world; I'd lost Letty, forever. It's been two years that I haven't heard one word about her. We know she isn't in L.A anymore but that's all. For all I know she might be dead or hurt and there's no way for me to try and help her.

I tried to stop thinking about everything and concentrate at the work at hand but that was practically impossible with Mia having a panic attack downstairs in the kitchen. So I walked out of my room heading downstairs ready to tell her to shut up already

'Mia! What are you screaming about down there? Who are you talking too?' I told her.

I was about to tell her to keep quiet or I was going to kick her ass out of this house. That I had important work to do but the last thing she told me completely put my world upside down.

'Dom! It's Letty! She's back!'

Letty? Letty's back! That's when everything turned gray in my mind. I had to talk to her; I had to know how she was doing, if she was ok.

I took the phone from Mia's hand as fast as I could but the line was dead. She'd hung up. I put the phone back down on the receiver and looked at Mia angrily.

"Mia are you joking around with me? Do you think this is some kind of sick joke?" I told Mia exasperated. Letty would of never called. Calling for Letty would of meant giving up and Letty was too strong, too proud to give up. Well at least the Letty I used to know.

"No Dom I swear! It was her! She said she was back! She said she needed a favor!" Mia told me. I knew she wasn't lying the second I looked in her eyes. Mia's eyes revealed everything she felt and right now they were pleading with me to believe her and I did.

"Mia did she tell you where she was." I asked Mia. If Letty was back it was because she needed help. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

"No. All she said was that she needed a favor and then I told you to come down and she hung up. Dom if she needs help we have to help her. You know Letty as well as I do. Maybe even better. You know how she is. The only reason she would be back is because she needed help. Because she was in trouble. Dom, we have to help her, now that she's back I can't loose her again, I just can't bear it!" Mia said with the saddest look on her face. But she was determined and I was too. We were going to help her. If she wanted to let us or not we were going to.

"Mia don't worry I'll find her." I told Mia as I walked towards the front door. I grabbed my car keys and left the house. Got in my car and drove off.

If I had to drive all night to find her I would. Letty was coming back home. I have a chance to get her back and I won't mess that up. She has to understand that I love her and always will no matter what happens. She has to know that I'm sorry.

"Letty, I'll find you. I swear I will. Even if it's the last thing I do. I already lost you once and I won't let that happen again." I said aloud, while I drove off not exactly knowing where I was headed.

**_Authors Note_:** I'LL update much sooner if I get reviews telling me too. I already have two other chapters written so if you guys want to read them then just tell me and I'll put them up. If any one feels like beta reading my stories PLZ! Tell me I HATE going over things that's why there's probably lot's of spelling mistakes in the story (oh n I'm sorry bout those) Thanks to everyone who reads this story. Hope you guys love it! Have Fun


	6. Still Love You

**_Disclaimers :_** I don't own anything related to the fast and the furious bla bla bla you know the drill.

**_Author's Note:_** hey everyone sorry if It took me time to post more. I guess I just had no ideas but now I do so WooHoo! This chapter is actually long I tired putting both Letty's and Dom's Pov In it hope you like it. Thanks too every one who review. I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-G-U-Y-Z! Oh and reviews are always fun to get so review!

Still Love You

_**No One's Pov**_

After Letty's phone call to the toretto house hold. Everything came flooding back to her. All the good and the bad memories. True sometimes she sounded like her life since Tony's death had been all bad. It really hadn't, she'd just known that from now on there was no chance in hell that everything would be fine in her life. It just wouldn't be possible. She accepted that even if in her heart she wished that everything would be perfect. I mean who doesn't want their life to be exactly the way they want it to be. Byt that's just unrealistic and Letty knew that.

Letty's Pov 

She drove towards the beach. Not exactly knowing why except that she was sure that by going there she would find some kind of peace. She remembered that when she was young she used tot ake her bike to the beach and just sit there. Some kids would of gotten bored, but not Letty. She sat there all day long and felt at peace. It was as if no matter what else was happening around her. It couldn'd affect her if she was at the beach. Right now she was hopeing that by going there she would forget about everything that was happening in her life. That maybe, if a only for a little bit. She could find some peace and think things over.

She parked her car a couple blocks away form the beach. Got out and started walking. She loved the sound of the waves hitting the water. She loved the smell of the sea. It just calmed her down. The same way that engins used to calm Jesse down befor he died. Well the sea calmed her down. She walked towards the middle of the beach and sat on the white sand. That's when Letty realised that she was home. No matter what she did she couldn't run a way from her life. That no matter what happend she would always end up comming back to L.A. It was all she had ever known befor Baja and right now if she'd had the choice she would of never went back. But some small part of her was telling her mind that she was going to have to leave again. To not get to happy here. It couldn't be her home anymore. All this place ever caused her was pain and even though she wanted with all her heart to stay here and maybe be part of the toretto « Gang » again. Part of her knew that it would never happend. Sure she'd be happy for a couple of weeks but then the lying the cheating and everything else would start again and all the pain she'd tried so hard to hide and forget would all come back to her. She didn't want to live through that again. She would die before she let herself be hurt again. So she just sat there thinking of everything that ahd happened to he rin so little time. How quickly your life can change. How in a single moment you could lose everyone you love and not find a way to get back to them.

_**Dom's Pov**_

I drove as slowly as i could. I knew that if i didn't hold myself I'd probobly get into another accident. I'd been getting in a lot of those since Letty left L.A. Never during races, but when i was driving around town. I let my mind wander of to the days that I was invincible. That my life was perfect, well at leastit was perfect in my eyes. Apparently nto in other people's eyes. Then i would just hit something without realizing it. I would never seriously get hurt it would cost a bundle of cash to get my car fixed and Mia was getting a bit tierd of me driving home with a trashed car. So even if a was in a hurry i slowed down…well hardly.

I drove for about an other 15 minutes without exactly knowing where I was heading. So i decided ot head down towards the cheapest motels you could find in L.A. The ones by the water. I doubted Letty had much cash, how she left with practically nothing so she would probobly be staying there. So I headed down and that's when I saw a car that I recognized. That's wen it hit me . It was Letty's car. Of course I recognized it. I had built it with her that summer when she had gotten her liscense. So I parked my car right in te back of her's and looked around. She was about 5 minutes of walking away from the beach. You couldn't really call it a beach. It wasn't really big but it was gorgeous. Not many people knew about this place and that's probobly why Letty loved it so much. I remember one night a couple of years ago after me and Letty had gotten together. She was drunk and she'd told me that this place was the only place in the world that she could find peace. Except when she was sleeping in my arms. I knew when she told me that if she hadn't been drunk she would of never told me that part of her. But she did and since that day i treated her differently. Well atleast for a while. Back then I should of realised that Letty wasn't everything she appeared to be. Sure she looked ,sounded and acted tough but deep down she was just as scared and lonely as everyone else.

But I guess i took advantage of her. Letty would of never admited thats she needed anyone. Not even me. Si guess I acted the same way around her as she acted around me. So Letty got tougher and meaner. In a way i made her who she was today. I made her and I distroyed her.

I should of realised that all the walls she put up were only to protect herself from me. I should of known that she wasn't all that tough and she did need me even if she would never admit it. I should of taken more care of her. But it was too late now. There was to much things that had hapend since then and all I could hope for was that i would find a way to convince her ot give me an other chance. All I lived for was to make things better between us. She was the love of my life. She is the love of my life as corny as that might sound.

When I reached the little path that led to the beach, that's when i saw her. She was siting there in the sand her head resting on her knees. At first I tought she was sleeping but then when she lifted up her head i knew she hadn't been. Her face was streaked with tears. I think it was the first time I had ever seen Letty cry and I never wanted to see it again. She still hadn't realized that i was there watching her. So I stepped out of the shadows and that's when she saw me.

I tried to say something smart but all I could say was her name.

''Letty?'' I heard myself say. I hardly recognized my own voice. It came out in a ruf whisper.

_**Letty's Pov**_

It made about an hour I had been sitting here. Thinking things over. My mind was at rest for a little bit at least but when I looked up everything turned upside down.

''Letty?'' I heard Dominc's voice in only a whisper. I wasn't ready to see him . It was supposed to be me that was goind to decide when i was going to go see them. I just wasn't ready to see him not now.

''What are you doing here Dom?'' I told him in a meaner voice that i had intended to in the first place. But I mean after everything the guy put me through i was aloud to hold a grudje.

''I should be asking you the same question.'' Dom told me a little louder this time. He really looked the same. Still had that amasing body. I think it might even be nicer then it used to be. If that's even possible. He still had no hair, the way I had always liked it. But there was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. It seemed that a part of him had died. His eyes hadn't even looked like that when Tony died. Emediatly I tought that maybe , just maybe it was beacause of me that he looked so dead. Maybe because of me leaving a part of him left with me. But then I emediatly stopped myself. I couldn't start thinking like that. Not now ,not ever. Everything was different now, Dom didn't love me anymore and that's the way i wanted it. I told myself. Trying really hard in beleiving what I was saying.

''As far as I know Dominic Toretto. Me being here has really nothing to do with you.''

''Really, it has nothing to do with me. If it had nothing to do with me then why did you call my house why did you come back to L.A letty? What do you need money or are you just bored and decided to maybe pop in for a while and than break our hearts one more time and leave us again while were not home. Is that it?''

''If I were you Dominic I would shut up. You have no clue what your talking about.''

''I don't do I.''

''No you really don't. Your practically forced me to leave. You ruined my life dom so don't you fucken dare start trying to make me feel bad for leaving. Leaving you was the best thing I ever did!'' I told him knowing deep down that i was lying.

''What about leaving Mia ,Letty. What about Leon. Did you just forget abut them completly or did you just not give a shit.''

''You have no clue what your talking about Dom. Just leave me alone. I didn't come back for this.'' I told him practically screaming.

''No I'm not gunna leave you alone. Your not the person I loved Letty you stopped being that person many years befor you left. Your cruel and you only care about yourself.'' Those couple words completly killed me. I knew that Dom had stopped loving me. But still tought he cared for me but the words he just said broke down all my walls.

''You know what. I am who I am because of you! You made me who I am today! I might be cruel but that's all because of you. Your a jerk and you always were, you always wil be.'' I just couldn't stop myself. Words were comming out of my mouth and I didn't realy mean them. Sometimes i just got carried away.

''I always wanted to know how it felt to know that you ruined someones life. I don't understand how you could live with yourself. Please you have to explain to me how you do it Dominic. I really have to know!'' I told him with humor in my eyes.

''I'm so sorry baby'' Dominic told me. Now his attitude completly changed. When I looked into his yes I saw a single tear travelling down his cheek. ''I love you so much Letty. You have no clue what the past two years have been for me. For us. God I missed you so much. Letty I love you and I'm never gunna let you go again babe never!''

I heard Dom's words but didn't want to accept them . Some part of me wanted to beleive him and run into his arms and make everything okay again but the better part of me didn't let me do that. As much as I wanted to I just couldn't. I got up. Surprised that I was still on the floor. Ran towards him and pushed him as far as I could. Ov course he didn't fall or anything but I did take him by suprise. So I quickly ran to my car and drove off. I had to leave. I'd deal with my problem' s by myself this had been a really bad idea. As I went into fifth gear I looked back and saw dom in his car driving about a meter in back of me. So I pressed on the gas telling myself that I would never let him catch up to me but when I looked up I saw a wall. I pressed on the brakes but was going to fast and I hardly had time that I hit the wall and felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder then everything went black. The last thing I remeber is hearing Dom screaming out my name.

Dom's Pov 

When Letty ran past me I hardly had any time to realize what was happening. I ran after her and started my car only a couple of seconds after she started hers. I wouldn't let her leave . Not again. So i raced after her but I realized that she had gotten better. Much better but I could catch up to her I knew I could. But all of a sudden her car swerved and she hit a wall. I quickly stopped my car thinking that she was dead.

''Letty! LETTY!'' I screamed out loud but when I realized that she wasn't ansering back I knew that something was wrong.

I ran towards her car that was completly trashed and looked threw the front window. Her face was bloodied and her shoulder looked fractured. But other then that she looked ok.

''Oh Letty baby! Your gunna be fine chica. I'll get you out of here.'' I said out loud knowing that she could not hear me. In a way I think i was reasuring myself more then her. I gently pulled her out of the car and pulled her far away form her car. Knowing that their was probobly lots of nos tanked up and I didn't want her to be too close if anything dangerous happend.

I pulled out my cell out of my back pocket and called the ambulance.

''I need and ambulance on the corner of fifth and hope. Fast! Please I need help.'' As fast as i had picked up the phone i shut it off and threw it. I looked down at Letty who i was holding up in my arms.

''Letty. Letty baby can you hear me? Please wake up baby! You gotta be ok. Please!'' I told her now limp body but nothing happend. She couldn't die! She just couldn't I tought as i heard the sirens from the ambulance approaching us.

'' Please god let her be okay! Please.'' I said aloud to myself.

Author's Note : Hope you guyz like the chapter. I like it alot! Thanks for reviewing and thanks to eveyrone who siad they wnated to beta for me ! Thanks to sweettest addiction and Tina. I pomise I'll send da next chapter to you guyz just really felt lik posting this one lol. Have fun!


	7. unpredictable

**Discliamer :** As usual i own nothing. You know da drill.

**Author's Note :** It's been so long since I haven't written anything new. I just really didn't have any time and any ideas. But all of a sudden I wanted to so now ill try to write a new chapter every 3 to 4 days. P-L-E-A-S-E R-E-V-I-E-W! That's the best art of writing this story!

UNPREDICTABLE 

_No One's POV_

She lay so still.

He'd been told she would, that the sedaion had been heavy, but he watched her for a moment,for a flicker.

She lay so quietly.

An IV fed into her wrist; the white bandage holding the needle in place stood out in the dark. A line of machines kept up a steady click and beep as they monitered her. From time to time he stared at the fluorescent green lights. But almost always he started at her.

Sometimes he spoke, holding her hand in his as he told her stories of things that happend while she was gone. Other times he would simply sit, watching her face, waiting.

« Don't let go. » he murmured. « Stay with me, Letty. I need you, and the chance to show you how much i love you. Don't let go. I just can't loose you again! »

He sat through the hours of the night fully awake. Just as light started comming throught the window she stirred.

« Letty. » He gripped her hands in both of his.

«Letty your all right. I'm here with you. Please, open your eyes. Can you hear me? Open your eyes Letty. »

She heard him. Though his voice sounded hollow and distant. Something was wrong. She felt as dough she had been floating, and the dreams… Her eyelids fluttered, oppened. She saw only gray, then blinking, began to make out forms.

« I'm here with you, » Dominic repeated. « Your going to be fine. Can you hear me? »

« Dom? » She saw his face. It was very close but she couldn't seem to reach up and touch him. I't was shadowed with beard. It made her smile a little. She'd never seen Dom with a beard befor. « You haven't shaved? »

Then she went under again.

Though it seemed like hours to him, it was only minutes later when she stirred again. He was sitting on the bed beside her. This time her eyes focused long enough for understanding to come into them.

Letty's POV 

Everything suddenly came flooding back to me. What Dom did to me. Why i was back here in the first place. I'd been in hospitals so many times in my life that i actually learned to get used to the smell. Most people would say it was only the smell of disenfectants but to me it was the mell of death. If greif had a smell hospitals would smell of it. To me in the end there is nothing happy about hospitals. They only caused you pain. I had my share of experiences since my childhood and none of them ended up well.

I looked down at my arms and saw full of little tubes sending these fluids into my body automatically i ahd the reflex of pulling them out.

When I reached down to pull them out i heard dom's voice.

« Letty, thank god your awake. » My head was pounding so much that I haden't even realized that Dominic was sitting right beside me.

« What are you doing here? » I asked him fiercely.

« Leticia you were in an accident. Your car skidded into a wall. You've been out for the last five days. I was so scared you weren't gunna wake up. » Dom told me.

« Get out! » I told him. God, did he really think that i wanted him here with me.

« Letty you don't know what your saying. Just calm down and rest a bit. Then everything will be fine. You'll see. »

« SHUT UP! Stop trying to put words in my mouth. I know what i want and i know your not one of those things. I want you to leave me alone. Get out! » Every second i spent around Dom i felt myself get weaker. God! If he stayed here much longer i knew i was going to give in to him.

« Letty you don't mea……. » Dominic didn't have time to finish what he had to say because someone had just walked into the little hospital room.

« Miss.Gonzalez I'm very happy that your awake at last. I'm Doctor Fitzgerald. I need to talk to you in private. »

« Um…Ya whatever you need. »

« Alright, sir I'm going ot have to ask you to leave unless your a relative to my patiente. Are you? »

« Yes »

« No! » As I said No Dom automatically said yes. What was he thinking.

« He's not my family » I told the doctor. « I never want to see him again. Never again in my life. »

« Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave this room then. »

I guess Dom realized he had no choice. Because he reluctantly got up from his seat on the bed beside me and walked out of the room. Befor he closed the door i heard him tell me that he wasn't leaving the hospital without me. Then he shut the door loudly.

« Leticia, I'm sorry but i have some bad news to give you. I can't be completly sure without your previous medical records at hand but i do know that there is something wrong. » Doctor Fitzgerald told me. I really wasn't surprised at all i knew where this was going.

« Look doctor i know I'm not perfectly healthy but i really don't have any money for medicin right now. »

«I don't think your understanding me. It's much more critical than something that can be treated with pills. While you were in your coma we took blood test. They showed that you had a smal blood infection. It's nothing critical but it needs to be treated. » Blood infection? From when? Couldn't be from when i'd gotten stabed. The doctors that had operated me in mexico would of told me if there was something wrong.

« Do you know from where I could of gotten this blood thing? » I asked the doctor. If I'd gotten it from the fight i swear i would of driven back to mexico and sued that hospital for all it was worth.

« Well thats why I'm here Leticia. I need to ask you where i can get my hand on your old medical records. That way I can know what treatments you've had in the last 5 years. » Ah great! I oulive hernythi. If she called the hospitalfor my records, Juan would probobly find out, and know where i am.

« Look Doc, I really wish I could tell you but I can't so you'll have to do without them. »

« But Let…. »

« No doctor I can't. »

« All right if you insist. Then I have a couple of other questions to ask you. I need to know about any other critical injuries you've had in the past four to five years. Aso , I need to know what procedures were taken afterwards. »

No One's POV 

As Letty told the doctor about all the accidents she had since the heist Dom was waiting outside right beside the door. God it made half an hour the doctor had been in there and she still hadn't walked out yet. He was trying to hear what was happening inside the room but all he could hear was some muffled words. Ten minutes later the doctor walked out of the room and went into the file room.

Dom waited till she was out and out of sight and quietly walked into the file room.

If Letty wasn't going to tell him what was wrong with her then he would find out on his own. He found her file and looked inside.

Author's Note : Well This is too ask for help. I can't write smut I really suck at it. But i know that without it the story will become a bore. So if anyone wants to write a chapter of smut with me (because i need a lot of help) Just email me at It would really be amazing if someone could help me AMAZZING! Oh and please review! It makes me want to continue writing. Thanks everyone! Have fun and enjoy!


	8. When everything was forgotten

**_Disclaimer:_** Again I don't own anything-just borrowing. Bla bla Bla you know da rest.

**_Authors note: _**Yes I know it makes an extremely long time I haven't riten anything but ya now im starting again and I actually really want o continue this story I have a lot of new ideas I cant wait to type up. Hope you guyz like it please review. If no one reviews I won't want to write anymore. Thanks a lot! Have fun

_No ones POV_

Three days later Letty was let out of the hospital. They had asked if she had any relatives that they could contact she told them no. Her car had been trashed completely, she'd called the garage where the car had been towed and the mechanic had told her that it would cost at least 10 grand to fix her car, maybe more. Even if she did the work on it herself she hardly had anywhere near the amount of money needed, and as much as she wanted to there was no way she could spend the last of her money on starting to fix her car. She needed it for something much more important. She'd have to deal without her car; witch meant taking the bus around L.A. Something she had never done before. Well there was a first time for everything.

It had been raining for the last 3 days, witch wasn't exactly common weather for this time of year Deciding she'd walk to the bus stop, Letty with only the clothes on her back. All her other stuff had been in her car witch was now at a garage.

"Leticia! Wait up!" Letty turned around looking extremely pissed off. She had thought that she would of at least been able to leave the hospital without running into anyone, especially not Dom. She didn't have any spare time to fight with him right now.

"God! Can't you ever leave me alone? If I recall, I told you to leave me alone and of course your still here. What part didn't you understand."

"Let, stop acting like such a bitch. You just got out of the hospital. You seriously can't expect me to leave you to deal with everything alone."

"Actually, that's all I've ever wanted." Letty told Dom wit a grin on her face.

"Stop acting stupid, will you. You're coming with me. Were going home."

"That place stopped being my home a long time ago. It stopped being my home when you cheated on me. After everything you did you seriously think I'd want to go anywhere with you."

"I swear to god letty! If I have to knock you unconscious and carry you there I will. I'm not gunna leave you alone after you got in a major accident."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Letty whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't have time to come with out. I have things to do, things to take care of. I have to go get my car and see if there anyway I can fix it."

"I got your car sent out to the garage. I already started fixing it."

"What the hell is your problem Dominic? Who do you think you are? You can't just take my car, its called stealing buddy!" Letty screamed.

"Letty that car is as much mine as yours. I built it with you. I had very right to take it." Dom told her.

"Whatever, lets just go. When I get my car I'm leaving. I didn't come here for a family reunion. I just want my car back."

They both walked back towards the hospital parking lot, side by side in the pouring rain.

_Letty's POV_

I can't believe I'm sitting beside Dominic Toretto in his damn car. I just got out of the hospital, I'm completely soaked and I'm in a car with the man I hate the most in the world, and that's saying a lot knowing all the men I hate. I can't believe that he actually found a way to manipulate me into coming with him. I think he actually got smarter over the years. But if he thought everything was going to be fin. He was wrong. Extremely wrong. When I get to that house I'm getting my car towed somewhere else and then I'm leaving. Maybe I'll even get the chance to hit him before that. That will just make my day.

When I looked beside me Dom was looking at me and not at the road. What did he want us to get in an other freaking accident?

"Eyes front asshole! Only one accident per week is fine with me."

"Letty, you know I never get in any accidents. Too much of a good driver." Dom told me with a smirk on his face. Idiot!

"Who would of thought your ego could get any bigger! Your way too cocky for your own good."

"Only around you sweetheart, only you."

"Ya whatever, just keep your damn eyes on the road."

He really hadn't changed one bit. I would of thought that he would of matured a little over the time I'd been gone. But of course not. At the age of 26, Dom was as mature as a 17 year old. An immature 17 year old.

We continued driving for an other 20 minutes before I saw the house. The place where all my nightmares took place. The fort.

"Were here." Dom said out loud. What did he think I forgot what the place I grew up in looked like? God he was getting on my nerves.

"No, really."

He responded with a grunt. I got out of the car as quickly as possible not wanting to stay in there any longer than I had too. But when I closed the door I immediately wanted to jump back in and lock all doors. I guess I wasn't exactly ready to confront all my nightmares just yet. But I wasn't going to humiliate myself in front of Dom. There was no way in hell I was ever going to do that again. Before I had any time to put all my thoughts in order I find out what I was going to do next I heard I shrill scream coming from inside the house, then I heard someone running, probably tumbling down the stairs and Mia practically bashing the door open and jumping in my arms.

"OHMYGOD! Letty thank god your home! I missed you so much!" Mia sobbed in my ear.

When I looked down all I saw was Mia's beautiful face wet with tears. Only later I would realize I was crying too.

"Please never leave us again. I don't think I'd ever be able to loose you again. None of us would. Promise me you won't ever leave. Promise me."

"I promise I won't Mia I love you so much! Please don't cry. I won't leave chicka. I won't." I told her without even realizing that in that moment I had just signed away everything I had worked so hard to change.


	9. Back again

**_Disclaimer:_** Again I don't own anything just borrowing. Bla bla Bla you know da rest.

**_Authors note: _**I know its been an extremely long time since I haven't written but with school and other stuff I just haven't gotten to writing more. It's my birthday in a couple days! I'm so excited! Well ya if you read this story review. It only takes like 3 seconds of your time and it makes me happy lol! PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W! Also in this chapter I'm going to be writing in Mia's pov because I feel that we need to know how she's been doing since Letty left. I don't think that I'll be writing in her pov very often cuz I feel more comfortable writing in Letty's pov but I'll try it and see how it goes. How you guys like dis chapter Have fun n Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_No ones POV_

Mia had been sitting in the living room since Dom had left looking for Letty. She had been tempted to get up, get her keys and go looking for Letty herself but she was worried that if she left Letty might come home and no one would be there. So she stayed in the living room waiting for the sound of Letty's car.

She knew that Letty would never leave L.A without coming to see her first. Two years ago when Mia had found out that Letty had left during the night without saying one word to any one she'd been mad a Letty for a while but knew that she really had no reason to be mad at her. Letty had been miserable for a long time and Dom did nothing to reunite himself with her, he just continued acting like a jerk. So Letty left and Mia stayed behind with her stupid brother.

For the last two years Mia's life changed dramatically. Since there was practically no one working at the garage anymore except for Dom and Leon, Mia quit school and started working full time with her brother or at the diner. She had never really forgiven Dom for what had happened during the heist and then what had happened with Letty, but deep down Mia knew that Dom was sorry for everything but he was just too proud to admit him.

_Mia's POV_

"He better find her or I swear to god Leon I'm gunna kill him." Mia told Leon on the phone

"I know babe, I know. I'm still surprised that she actually came back. She's been gone for so long I wasn't sure we'd ever see her again." Leon said sadly.

"She'll come back I know she will. She wouldn't leave us again. She just can't!" Mia screamed

"Mia calm down. You want me to come over there and wait with you." He asked

"No it's fine, I'm ok. So how's crystal doing?" Mia asked tentatively.

One year after Letty left Leon had met a girl and drove to Vegas and married her in one of those cheap Elvis chapels. He'd come back the next day with her in tow and automatically Mia had hated her. It had seemed that everyone around her was moving on with their lives and she was still stuck here in this hole with not way out. Dom had started going back to street racing and Leon had gotten married. Mia had been sure that after a couple weeks Leon would get sick of her and get their marriage annulled, but as much Mia waited for that to happen it never did. One year passed and they moved out of the fort and bought a house down the street with crystal's parent's money. Only lately did Mia try to accept Crystal into their family, only because Leon had asked her too.

"Oh she's fine, she's upstairs sleeping." Leon told her.

"Ok."

And that's when Mia heard a car engine stopping right in front of the house.

"Ohmygod! Leon I think she's here. Letty's home!" and Mia hung up the phone and quickly ran towards the door. She tripped over the rug and fell over but that didn't stop her. She quickly got back up and ran out the door and right into Letty's arms.

"OHMYGOD! Letty thank god your home! I missed you so much!" I cried out in her ear.

"Please never leave us again. I don't think I'd ever be able to loose you again. None of us would. Promise me you won't ever leave. Promise me." I pleaded with her.

And that's when I herd Letty telling me that she was staying.

"I promise I won't Mia I love you so much! Please don't cry. I won't leave chicka. I won't." Letty said.

That's when I looked up and saw that Letty was extremely pale and looked like she was about to tip over.

"Letty whats wrong? You look sick, what happened!" I asked her. When she didn't answer me I started shaking her thinking there was something wrong.

"Look Mia calm down and let her in the house she's had a rough time." Dom said calmly

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not that dense I can see when there's something wrong with my best friend." I told Dom. "Letty what's wrong, what happened to ur face there's full of cuts and why are you limping? Did Dom do this to you cuz if he did I swear to God I'm gunna kill him." I told letty and immediately started shaking her again.

"Mia, I'm fine just a bit tired." Letty said slowly.

"Ok then lets got inside and talk ok?

"Ya whatever." Letty said and started walking towards the front door. And that's when I realized that Dom was following us in.

"Your not coming in, this is all your fault in the first place so stay outside." I said and closed the door in Dom's face. When I turned back around I saw Letty standing in the living room looking lost.

_Letty's POV_

When I walked into the house for the first time in 2 years all the memories came flooding back to me all at once. I remember myself when I was young, sitting on the floor in the kitchen playing and laughing at Mia and her Babies. I think that that moment was when I realized, at the age of 10 that my life in the toretto house would always be unforgettable. I guess that in the end that was true, but simply not the way I wanted it to be.

"Letty you ok?" I herd Mia ask in back of me but I didn't' t answer.

"Letty?"

"Ya Mia I'm fine, just thinking of stuff." I told her trying not to scare her.

"Like what?" she asked. I should of known Mia wouldn't stop asking until I told her everything. I used to be like that too.

"Look Mi, I know that I said that I was gunna stay and all but I don't think I can. I have a lot of other things to take care of and I can't just impose on you guyz.

"Impose, Letty what are you talking bout? You're our family, you'd never impose!" Mia said looking scared.

"Mia I'm not a Toretto anymore, I don't think I ever was." I told her. I could see the pain in her eyes when I said this but it was the only way to make her understand that I hadn't come back for good.

"God Letty don't say that! You can't to this to us. Not again. It killed us when you left. So many things happened since then, I changed, we've all changed." She said, pleading with me.

"Mia, two years ago living here almost kill'd me. I can't live through that again and I changed too Mia, I'm not the same person you used to know. A lot of things happened since I left and I can't just dump them all on you. I have to deal with this by myself." I told her. "I have to wait till me car is fixed and then I'm leaving."

"I can't believe your doing this to us again." Mia cried.

"I'm so sorry chicka."

"Your staying here dough. I don't care if you don't want to, your staying until your car is fixed." Mia told me with a determined look on her face.

"Ok whatever." I was too tired to fight her anymore.

"Good!" Mia said with a triumphant look on her face. "So, where you been all this time?"

"Mexico."

"Mexico! What the hell were you doing down there!" she asked me

Here we go I thought to myself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's note**_

Well that's an other chapter. I don't like it that much but whatever the next one's gunna be better I hope! Lol. I want to start talking about why Letty ran from Mexico(the black Nissans and all that stuff) but ya I changed my mind on everything so now I have to find a new reason for why those people are looking for her. So if anyone has any ideas just tell me when u review! And you better review lol no but seriously if I don't get at least 6 reviews (why 6, I rlly don't know) but ya 6 reviews for this chapter im stopping, as much as I like this story its kinda boring when no one leaves anything, that's rlly the point of all this to improve my writing n ya no ones leaving n e ting so.. REVIEW! Have fun!


End file.
